The present invention relates to a control circuit and a related circuit control method, and more particularly, to a control circuit of a current source of a digital-to-analog converter and a related circuit control method.
In an electronic device system, a digital-to-analog converter is arranged for converting a digital signal to an analog signal. For example, when a processor generates a digital video signal, the digital-to-analog converter converts the digital video signal to the analog video signal to be displayed on a monitor. However, as technology evolves, the data amount and the data rate of the digital video signal increase quickly, so that the operating speed and the stability of the digital-to-analog converter should be correspondingly enhanced. In other words, when the digital-to-analog converter converts the digital video signal to the analog video signal, the current source of the digital-to-analog converter must be maintained at a stable state to provide accurate current to the digital-to-analog converter. Therefore, how to design a current source of a digital-to-analog converter by using a cheap and effective way is a significant concern in this field.